Keiran Shall
Director Keiran (Kerry) Shall, formally known as Genetic Engineer Δ Shall Keiran of House Triangulum. Currently Director of A.C.R.E. and the head of Project GAIA. He is trilingual as he speaks fluent English, Gaelic, Polish, and understands Lovelace Sign Language (LSL). However, he appears to have little or no exposure to modern street vernacular; for example, he misunderstands the phrase "trill" to mean a "quavering or vibratory sound," rather than "thats so cool," as intended by the speaker. Member of the Crea Orbital Club, and avid Zero G-Golfer, typically shoots high 70's to low 80's. Traits and Appearance K. Shall has pasty white skin, wears glasses, has a mustache and goatee. Is rarely seen, and when he is always wearing at least a lab coat if not more protective gear. History Origins Shall passed the Triangulum Proficiency Examination on his first try at age 16. 2th son of a Triangulum mother and a father who was a Director of A.C.R.E. Keiran Shall was raised by a Triangulum scientist who raised him on Nhill 6, a research base orbiting Lovelace where they lived until Shall was 15, when his “pet projects” killed the women he believed to be his mother. It is implied that a “Director D. Shall” somehow set these events in motion as he remembers this Director D. Shall arranging for him to be brought to Demnoph afterwards. Shall studied and became accomplished in a variety of different sciences including bionics, nanobiology, neuroscience, chemistry, biotechnology, surgery, cybernetics interfacing, and genetic engineering, but, despite this, never earned a formal doctorate degree of any kind. Yet on paper Shall passed the Triangulum Proficiency Examination on his first try at age 16, and earned the right to be called Genetic Engineer Δ Shall Keiran of House Triangulum. After earning this right, he gave up his nobility to formally join A.C.R.E. Shall soon found himself on the board of directors of A.C.R.E. as the head of Project GAIA. Not much is known about project GAIA other than some leaked files. After the Eridanus Audit After the Eridanus audit, and the repossession of all A.C.R.E. assets. Director K. Shall largely disappeared. Considering that he was almost already a ghost within the A.C.R.E. power structure, it was not overly difficult. Later, a Pawn Shop opened on Demnoph, under the name of "Pawn Shop GAIA" with whispered rumors of it be being run by an ex-A.C.R.E Director. Early Life Shall was raised by the women he believed to be his mother on Nhill 6, a research base orbiting Lovelace. Being the son of a member of house Triangulum his early life was typical of any other noble child of house Triangulum, filled with learning and studding their chosen discipline in preparation for the Triangulum Proficiency Examination. At age 15 Shall's childhood was cut short however when some of his "pet projects" killed the women he believed to be his mother. It is It is implied that a “Director D. Shall” somehow set these events in motion as he remembers this Director D. Shall arranging for him to be brought to Demnoph within hours of the incident. Being accepted into A.C.R.E. after his mothers death, Keiran became known as a prodigy of of modern genetics. Whilst under the tutelage and guidance of Director D. Shall, they traveled all around the sector looking for new species to study and to protect the workers of A.C.R.E. Director D. Shall was was a leader of D.C.I (Demnoph Central Intelligence) and head of the Internal Affairs Division. During these travels the A.C.R.E. corporation found itself under constant need of replenishing their ranks, both for A.C.R.E. CORE and the ranks of workers. To counter the loss of synths, genetic modification implementation was sped up and new recruits were rushed to the front lines. As a student of Director D. Shall, it fell to Keiran to collect the genetic material of every plant, animal, and person he could. During this course of action Keiran discovered a genetic abnormality. The abnormality when working in conjunction with a specific virus of his own devising could cause a forced modification of the genome, thus Shall began his research, looking to strengthen and remove imperfections in the human genetic code and create a better kind of worker and solider. After A.C.R.E. Travels After becoming a full fledged Director of A.C.R.E. Keiran Shall continued his mission of traveling the sector, collecting samples, and experimenting on all he could get his hands on. Wherever he made planet-fall, the Director offered his assistance in exchange for prisoners, genetic samples and pre-scream tech. Many ambitious Lords and Nobel's came to curse the name K. Shall. His atrocities and acts of mass murder often repelled even those same Nobel's that had ordered the deaths in the first place. Nonetheless, few could deny that the assistance Shall offered was potent. His gene therapies could transform mediocre defense troopers into soldiers that barely need sleep, have enhanced strength, stamina and became resistant to diseases. His mastery of the cellular cloning process saw him able to mobilize thousands of "perfect workers" within months. Shall vowed to not clone a person more than once, those who were cloned more than once were deemed by the High Church to not have a soul. So on paper, every clone Shall made had a soul. Examples of his work can be seen all throughout the sector, one unfortunate side effect is that of rushing the process. This can cause unstable and random mutations to occur, the most common effect being the disruption of the chemical balance of the brain, causing an increase in aggression. Ellsley 7 A Research Base on the Moon of Hallfdi orbiting the planet Ias, which is part of the Meneus system, was one of the first places that K. Shall began his experiments before becoming a Director. Here he began to experiment with miniature versions of animals, namely bears, snakes, eagles and swans. The purpose of these experiments was to have all the miniature animals wear clothes, use weapons and duel. What actually happened no one really knows. Some how these "miniature" animals were suddenly not so small, and the weapons were no longer to be used. They appear to have been grafted into them. Soon after the base was abandoned, having been taken over by these creations. Other Research bases Shall has visited in his travels include, Bree 9, Fitzroy 7, Kepler 7, Loja 6, Timoshenko 8, and Waspam 9. Kronicle of Keiran :Book 1 For main article see, Kronicle of Keiran :Book 1 The Kronicle of Keiran :Book 1 is a series of excerpts from the private journal of Keiran Shall, Director of A.C.R.E. These writings provide insight into the mind and the man who created Project GAIA. A complete copy of the book has never been found. But many of those who work under Director Shall are known to carry excerpts from the book with almost fanatical zeal. The following is a chronological order of the known excerpts from the Kronicle. Education and Stats Shall studied and became accomplished in a variety of different sciences including bionics, nanobiology, neuroscience, chemistry, biotechnology, surgery, cybernetics interfacing, and genetic engineering, but, despite this, never earned a formal doctorate degree of any kind. Yet according to all records Shall passed the Triangulum Proficiency Examination on his first try at age 16, and earned the right to be called Genetic Engineer Δ Shall Keiran of House Triangulum. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:A.C.R.E. Members